The Ones with Abyssal Power
by MisterJB
Summary: A serie of Oneshots with Luciela, Priscilla, Isley, Riful and Alicia
1. Luciela: My Dear Sister

**My Dear Sister**

They were so young. They were too young, such young children.

It all started when their family was attacked by a Yoma. She was only seven at that time and she was bounded to die.

She was surely going to die; a seven year-old girl against a Yoma, that was certainly a joke, a very bad one.

She was so dead.

But she survived, her parents were eaten but she survived. Her house was practically destroyed but she survived.

And it was all thanks to her sister.

As soon as the Yoma entered the house, her father grabbed her and her sister and hided them under the bed.

From under that bed, she saw her parents being torn apart by the Yoma. At that moment, she wanted to scream, to cry, to run to their parent's side but her sister grabbed her and silenced her with her hand. She saved her life at that moment.

Eventually they were saved; they were saved by a silver-eyed witch. She remembered seeing that "witch" slaying the Yoma with just one strike.

They were saved, they would live but maybe it would have been better if they just died right there.

A man in black came and took them away; a particular one called Rubel.

The two sisters were sent to a strange place, a place where the sand was always flying and the thunderstorms never stopped. She hated that place but she had no choice.

"_Don't worry. I will protect you."_ those were the words of her sister when they first saw that place.

Her dear sister, always so brave…

In a dark fortress, her flesh and her sister's flesh were mixed with the flesh of a demon, the flesh of a Yoma.

Those men in black didn't even consider that they didn't want that flesh; that they just wanted to live a normal life.

But apparently, those thoughts were too trivial for the mighty Organization to considerer.

She saw her beautiful red hair turning into a blond one and the colour of her eyes turning into monstrous silver. With horror, she witnessed the same happening to her beloved sister.

"_Don't even think about it. Brown or blond, I'm still the same." _her sister said.

Her sister was always so brave, so confident…

Oh, how she loved her sister. She wished to be like her.

In that dark place, they were trained; in that dark place they were told that they were the hope of the Organization; that they were destined to destroy the Abyssal Ones.

The men in black told them that with that, they would fulfil the dreams of many people.

But what about their own dreams? Did those men in black ever thought that they had their own dreams? That they wanted to fulfil?

No they didn't. What were the dreams of two sister compared to those of the powerful Organization?

Nothing, meaningless.

In the first years she was really weak.

She was so weak, how could she defeat an Abyssal One? Even that Soul-Link project would be useless.

She was often teased by the older girls who didn't understand why she was the favourite of Rimuto.

Thanks God that she had her sister there. Her sister would always come and defend her; she would beat those bullies to the ground and protect her.

Her sister…she was always so strong and so kind…

"_My dear sister, I hope that one day I will be able to repay your kindness."_

One day, Rubel approached her and said that her sister had been chosen to be the one that would Awaken during the Soul-Link.

"_No!" _she said _"Please, not my sister! She is always so kind to me. Please, let her keep humanity. I want to be the one to Awaken."_

She remembered seeing Rubel smiling after she said that.

"_My dear sister, let this be my way to repay your kindness."  
_

Was that a good decision? Was she strong enough? Could she resist the pleasure of Awakening? Wasn't that…

"Luciela. Luciela."

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the voice of her dear sister, calling for her.

She looked up and saw her. Her dear sister, staring at her.

"Were you day-dreaming or what, Luciela?" her dear sister said with a smile on her face.

"No, Raphaela. I was just thinking. After all, it's the big day, isn't it?"

"Yes it is. Are you ready for this?" Raphaela said with a concerned look on her face.

"It's not like we have another choice."

"Then let's go. They are waiting for us."

Luciela smiled, got up and with her dear sister, Raphaela, she headed to the place where the men in black were waiting.

* *

Blood.

There was blood on her hands; no, not her hands. Her claws. She had claws now

Where that blood did came from? Was she wounded? She couldn't be wounded, she never felt so…good. She never imagined that she could feel that way.

Luciela looked around and saw them. Those men in black that never respected her or dear sister's dreams; she was going to kill them… Raphaela. Where was Raphaela?

Then she noticed it, her dear sister. She was on the ground, grabbing her left eye. It was visible that blood was pouring from a terrible wound.

Blood. Tasty blood.

No, wait, did she hurt her sister?

That couldn't be…she would never hurt her dear sister…but the blood…there was so much blood…Raphaela…_she was so hungry_…no…not Raphaela…_so hungry_…not her dear sister…

Luciela turned around and started heading South.

"GO BACK! LUCIELAAAAAA!!!

But Luciela couldn't hear her dear sister anymore.

She was one of them now.

She was an Abyssal One.

"_Goodbye, my dear sister."_


	2. Priscilla: It Wasn't Her Fault

**It wasn't her fault**

It wasn't her fault.

It simply wasn't her fault.

It wasn't her fault that her family was eaten by a Yoma.

She didn't chose that; if she could chose, she would be living a normal life with humans; not there!

What right did they have to judge her?

What right did those men in black have to take her away, to a strange place, a dark fortress?

What right did they have to mix her flesh with the one of a demon, a Yoma?

Did they ponder that she would be in terrible pain all day and night? That she wouldn't have anyone to hug her, to cuddle her, to give her courage?

Or did they know and simply didn't care?

They were cruel.

And yet, they were right, Yoma were unforgivable.

Luckily, she was strong. If she wasn't she would have died.

That was the law of the Organization, you are strong, you live; you are weak, you die.

It was a though law but it was all to protect humans from those unforgivable Yoma.

Wasn't it?

Then why was she dying?

She always fought for the humans. She was the good one.

It wasn't her fault.

It was Teresa's fault; yes; it was all her fault.

She was the bad one; she was the one that killed humans.

She was unforgivable.

And she would punish the traitor.

But Teresa was stronger.

Why!? Why!? Why!?

She was the one good one; she was fighting for the humans.

Teresa was the evil one, she killed humans. She didn't had the right to do that.

It was all Teresa's fault, not hers.

She simply ate some guts.

There wasn't anything wrong with that, right?

She wasn't a Yoma

Raki knew that it wasn't her fault. He knew.

Where was he?

Dead? She had killed him?

She couldn't kill him. It wasn't her fault.

It wasn't her fault that her parents died.

It wasn't her fault that she turned into a monster.

It wasn't her fault that Noel and Sophia died.

IT SIMPLY WASN'T HER FAULT!!!!!!!!

So if it wasn't her fault, why was that woman, named Clare, holding up a sword and ready to kill her?


	3. Alicia: Dark Angel

Alicia: Dark Angel

They called them the Dark Ones.

Warriors whose sole purpose was to destroy the Abyssal Ones.

In the Organization's mind they were only weapons of mass destruction.

However, I knew better.

I knew that Alicia and Beth were only children.

I can remember now when I first saw you.

The Organization was under attack that day; Isley's army was descending upon us and the hope resided on the Dark Ones.

I remember how amazed I was.

Two twins!

Such a rare thing.

And yet, something was wrong.

I witnessed as you Awakened; I saw you opening your wings like a Dark Angel and fly against Isley's army. The poor Awakened Beings never stood a chance.

You cut trough them all like if their skin was no tougher than glass.

I looked at Beth and it was at moment that I understood that the Organization had done something more terrible that murdering a thousand children.

They call me God Eye Galatea; if that's true then it was probably my godly eye that allowed me to see the truth.

Alicia and Beth were empty.

You…were empty.

That despicable Rubel confirmed my fears. The Soul-link stole your heart, didn't it?

You and your sister were only two children that barely knew that you were alive.

What kind of pain have you suffered? A pain excruciating enough to break your heart and your mind?

I can't describe the sadness and the rage that I felt.

I wanted to spit on them, to punch them, to kill those men in black that had done such a horrible thing, steal your childhood, your life…

But I was afraid.

I feared you, Dark Angel Alicia.

You would kill me there if I rebelled. It was not your fault; I understand it.

The day after that, I left the Organization and I swore that I would set the Dark Ones free. I swore that I would set your free.

And I will fulfil my oath.

Right now, I'm hiding as a nun amongst humans.

Yeah, I know. Me, a bride of God?

Who would have guessed?

God is a really lucky man…

But I will go back, don't worry. The Heaven has sent seven Angels to help me and to guide me now that I lost my Light.

I will destroy that cursed Organization that has destroyed so many lives and I will release you and your sister from this nightmare.

I will give you a life!

I promise you, my Dark Angel.

_Galatea_


End file.
